The Coming
by Kamikaze2
Summary: When a young girl comes to town, so does an old nemesis.


The Coming  
  
Author: Kamikaze  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: When a young girl comes to town, so does an old nemesis  
  
Kwai Chang Caine walked easily through the streets of Chinatown, nodding to, and being recognized by, everyone he saw. He noticed the young girl several  
  
moments before she bumped into him, having seen her leaning against a lightpost. As they collided, he caught hold of her arm. "There is no point. I have no wallet."  
  
The dark haired girl stared at him. "What?" she asked, innocently. "I just wasn't watchin' where I was going."  
  
The priest smiled, still holding her. He produced a small, overflowing photo album. "Would you be upset if someone took this?"  
  
The girl stared up at him in disbelief, and shrugged her bag off. Grabbing the book, she pointed it at him. "How'd you do that? My pack's closed?"  
  
Caine shrugged. "That is a secret." He released her arm. "I am Caine. You look hungry. Come, and we will have lunch."  
  
The girl's dark eyes widened, and she took a step back. "A guy walkin' around in his pajamas, who takes my picture book out of my bag - how? I have no idea -  
  
and I'm just supposed to go with you?"  
  
Caine looked down at her in all seriousness. There was something about her he recognized. He wished he wasn't forced to do this, but she looked like she hadn't  
  
eaten in days. "If you do not, I will have to take you to the police."  
  
She nodded, reluctantly, and followed him. 'Besides,' she thought, 'he doesn't look all that tough.'  
  
  
  
When they got to Caine's, Lo Si was waiting for him. The Ancient smiled as they came into the room. "Ah, Kwai Chang Caine. You have a new friend."  
  
Caine nodded. "This is Kesley. She is from out of town."  
  
Kesley stared at him. "How'd you know?"  
  
Lo Si smiled. "He knows many things. I am called The Ancient, because I am *so* old."  
  
She wondered just how old, since he only looked in his mid-eighties. Before she could ask a tall, handsome man came into the room. "Hey, Pop."  
  
Caine rolled his eyes as he indicated the newcomer. "Kesley, this is my son Peter."  
  
The girl immediately began heading for the door. "Well, it's been fun."  
  
Peter didn't let her pass. "Where ya going?"  
  
"You're a cop, and that wasn't part of the deal."  
  
Caine came up behind Kesley. "I did not call him. Kesley, you are safe here." Seeing the quizzical look from Peter, he nodded for him to go into the hall. "I will be  
  
back in a moment."  
  
Meeting his son in the hall, he made sure they were far enough away that she wouldn't hear. "Are you coming by after your shift?" Peter nodded. "I cannot explain,  
  
but could you bring Kermit with you?"  
  
The young detective always loved his father's cryptic ways; like getting shot! "Even if I have to ambush him in the parking lot. We'll be here around seven."  
  
  
  
Kesley spent the afternoon with Caine and Lo Si, and learned some interesting things about the priest. He was some kind of herbalist, who used plants as medicine.  
  
It also seemed he was a pacifist, who was a Kung Fu teacher; 'Shambala Master' he'd said. She in turn told them that her mother had died six month ago, and she  
  
was here looking for her father. The only thing she knew was his name, and that was so unusual that she thought it had to be an alias.  
  
Seven o'clock came, and so did Peter and Kermit. When Kesley was introduced to the detective, she stared up at him. "It's the shades, isn't it?" he asked. "Always  
  
throws people off."  
  
Kesley ran to retrieve the album from her pack. When she returned she handed Caine a folded sheet of paper. "Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
The priest unfolded the sheet, and stared wide-eyed at the pictures drawn on it. They were very amateur, but he had no problem figuring out what they were. He  
  
handed it to Kermit. "Is this your father's name?"  
  
Kesley nodded. "My mom told me not to write it down, and I was afraid I'd forget. It seemed okay to just draw the pictures, no one would know what they meant  
  
anyway."  
  
Kermit pulled his shades off, and leaned heavily against the wall. On the sheet was drawn the famous Muppet frog. Beside it was an animal with the body of a lion,  
  
wings, and the head of a bird; a griffin. He stared at Kesley. "It's not true. There's no way."  
  
She glared at him. "Are you calling my mother a liar?"  
  
The ex-mercenary met her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe she got my name from somewhere. I think I would remember."  
  
"Maybe this'll help!" Kesley hollered, and flung the photo album at him. Before anything else could be said, she pushed passed Peter, and went out on the veranda.  
  
Lo Si followed her.  
  
"Dammit!" Kermit exclaimed, knocking the back of his head against the wall. He bent down, and picked up the photo album. It had fallen open, and he found he was  
  
looking at a picture of himself and a very beautiful woman. "Michelle."  
  
  
  
Kesley leaned against the ledge, and sighed. It had taken her nearly two weeks to get here. She'd been in the city for nearly another week, without any leads. She  
  
had finally found her father, only to be abruptly rejected. Where was she supposed to go? What would happen to her?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She jumped slightly, not having noticed the Ancient behind her. "Oh, yeah. I have no place to go, no family, no nothing. But, hey!, why wouldn't I be alright?"  
  
Lo Si placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kermit is surprised. He is not angry with you."  
  
Kesley scoffed. "I don't know what I expected him to do. It's not like I want anything from him. But a 'hi' would have been nice."  
  
"Hi," came the reply from the doorway. Kermit came outside, and handed Kesley the album. "I think you dropped this."  
  
Lo Si quietly slipped inside, leaving them alone. Kesley took the book from him. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
Kermit hoisted himself onto the ledge, and lit a cigarette. "I only smoke when things get interesting." He offered her a cigarette, but she shook her head. "Look, I'm  
  
sorry about before. I really screwed up. Do you want to start again?"  
  
Kesley shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Mom said she never told you."  
  
Kermit sighed, and took a drag. "It explains a lot. Michelle's family never really liked me." Kesley snorted. "Okay, they hated me. I didn't come from money, I didn't  
  
have the office job, and - ah, a whole bunch of things."  
  
She nodded. "They disowned mom before I was born. 'Illegitimate children were *not* part of the Weathers' dynasty.' Something stupid like that." She climbed up  
  
and sat next to him. "Kermit, what happens now?"  
  
  
  
Peter walked into Kermit's office, and grinned. The computer monitor reflected what looked like an actual smile on his friend's face. "How's it goin', Kermit? How's  
  
Kesley?"  
  
Kermit looked up at him. Or about him, Peter was never quite sure with the shades. "It's funny. When your father said she was like me, I couldn't see it. But when  
  
we were talking last night, after we both relaxed, it was like talking to a younger me. Someone not quite as dark." He checked his watch. "Kes should be here soon,  
  
we're going to have lunch."  
  
Peter grinned, mockingly. "You mean, you're gonna leave your office?" He looked up in time to see Chief Strenlich enter. "Maybe," he muttered.  
  
Kermit rolled his eyes behind his glasses, and groaned. Captain Simms was taking some time off to visit her son, and the Chief was taking being charge a little too  
  
seriously. The ex-Marine had been riding him hard this past week, without signs of letting up. "Whatever it is, Chief, it can wait until after lunch."  
  
"No, it can't, Kermit," her replied, sternly. "You can order in from the deli."  
  
Peter decided to try and help. "Come on, Chief. He's got a lunch date. It's only an hour."  
  
Strenlich stared at Peter. "Don't you have work to do, Detective?" Peter left the office. "I'm sorry, Kermit. This is important for the Martins' case."  
  
Kermit had to think fast, she'd be here soon. "Chief, she's already on her way. What am I supposed to tell Kes when she gets here?"  
  
Strenlich sighed. "Look, Kermit. I'm happy you have a girlfriend, and you're finally gettin' some, but not when you're supposed to be working."  
  
The ex-mercenary immediately jumped to his feet in anger. It wasn't the inference that Kesley was his girlfriend that enraged him, it wasn't even the Chief's comment  
  
about his lack of social life. He glared at the other man through the green tint. "Just back off, Chief. You're treading dangerous ground."  
  
  
  
Kesley entered the 101st precinct, and walked up to Desk Sgt. Broderick. "I'm looking for Kermit Griffin. He said to tell you."  
  
"Kes! Come on back." She looked into the back to see Peter smiling at her. Winding her way through the squadroom, she came to his desk. Peter's smile faded  
  
slightly. "It looks like there's a change in plans, Kes. Kermit has to work through lunch."  
  
Kesley frowned. "Does he get to eat at all?"  
  
The detective nodded, then a grin formed as a plan did the same. "Hey, why don't we go and bring him something back? We'll bring everything back, and you can  
  
eat with him in his office."  
  
The girl seemed to brighten at this. Peter was just straightening his desk when a loud crash came from the office behind. The young detective spun around and  
  
opened the door. Kesley tried to follow him in, but he blocked her view and shut the door behind him.  
  
Kermit and Strenlich were engaged in a vicious shoving match. Peter grabbed Kermit's wrist just before he punched the Chief in the face. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Kermit gave him the 'get your hands off me, or I'll break your fingers' glare. Peter slipped into the minimal space between them, each man centimeters from a  
  
shoulder. Strenlich's eyes blazed. "You're on report, Griffin. You're lucky I don't suspend you."  
  
Don't do me any favors, *Chief*," Kermit spat.  
  
"Fine," Strenlich retorted. "Consider yourself suspended. Leave your badge on the Captain's desk." He threw the door open. "You're just lucky Caine walked in."  
  
Kermit lunged forward as the Chief stormed out to the squadroom. Peter placed his hands on the ex-mercenary's shoulders, forcibly restraining him. "Kermit, he's  
  
not worth it."  
  
He sighed, lifting the overturned chair and slamming it down upright. He was about to say something colorful when he saw Kesley peaking in the door. "Hey, Kes."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "That guy's wrong, Kermit. *He's* the one who's lucky."  
  
Kermit laughed despite himself. "You got that right, kid." Straightening his clothes, he walked over and draped an arm across her shoulders. "What's for lunch?"  
  
  
  
After lunch Kermit took Kesley back to the apartment. They had eaten in relative silence, and he was worried that the fight earlier had troubled her. He had an  
  
unexpected holiday, and intended to spend it with her. But first he had to clear this up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah." While Kermit's version of the phrase was usually that of forced sarcasm and deep undertones, Kesley's was non-committal and casual. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
The ex-mercenary sighed. In truth he didn't know what had happened for sure. At times he and Strenlich got along with professional respect, but at others it was like  
  
an active volcano with the both of them in a room. "I guess he just pissed me off."  
  
"Remind me not to do that," Kesley replied with a half smile. She wanted to know more, but didn't press it. "Isn't it kind of a bad idea to beat the Captain's face in?"  
  
Kermit laughed at the image that presented. He had a feeling it would be Simms who kicked *his* ass. "He's not the Captain. But you're right, Kes, he is my boss."  
  
Kesley grabbed the playing cards out of her bag, in an attempt to change the subject. She began shuffling expertly, and looked up with an evil grin. "Hey, Kermit.  
  
You know how to play poker?"  
  
He slipped his glasses down and peered over them. "Why do I have the feeling I'm about to lose my car?"  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Kesley lay a full house against her father's three of a kind. "You now owe me ten thousand dollars, a new computer, your shades, *and* your  
  
car. Which I'm going to paint."  
  
Kermit shrieked in mock horror. "You're gonna *paint* my Corvair?" She giggled, and he growled menacingly. "No deal. No way am I giving you the keys."  
  
The girl's eyes flashed with mischief. Without warning, she jumped up and ran to his jacket. The ex-mercenary ran after her, and grabbed her arms. Kesley tried to  
  
wriggle free. "It's your own fault. You put it in the pot," she laughed.  
  
Kermit back peddled, still gripping her arms, and threw her on the couch. He glared at her with feigned malice. "Touch those keys, and I'll be forced to break your  
  
fingers."  
  
Kesley stared up at him. She was terrified for a moment, until she saw a grin. Grabbing a pillow from the sofa, she wielded it like a weapon. "You'll have to catch me  
  
first."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kermit exclaimed, his grin widening. Taking a pillow of his own, he swung at her. Kesley leapt of the couch, dodging the shot, and caught his shoulder  
  
with the soft, over-sized sword. They were soon batting each other and laughing. Kermit couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun. Or played, for that matter.  
  
His distraction was cut short when the pillow connected with his head, and knocked his shades off. "Oh, that's it," he growled and swung. The pillow hit Kesley, and  
  
she hit the carpet. Kermit immediately dropped his weapon, and crouched beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kesley replied in the tone he used. Grinning, she flung the pillow and caught him in the face. Matching her grin, Kermit grabbed the pillow, and began  
  
beating her with it.  
  
Suddenly the front door was kicked in. Kermit immediately shot his hand to his back, and cringed as he remembered his gun was in its holster under his jacket.  
  
Jumping to his feet, he pulled Kesley up behind him. Glaring at the intruder, he recognized him instantly. "Erickson."  
  
The other man leered at him. "So glad you remember me. It really is too bad the precinct's air conditioners didn't need repairing."  
  
Kermit remembered the plague this man visited on the city with his 'repaired' central air units. "What do you want, Erickson?"  
  
The sociopath stared at the ex-mercenary with pure menace. "Revenge." A slow smile formed on his mouth. ""Did you really have to ask, Kermit?"  
  
The detective shoved Kesley back, and lunged for his adversary. Erickson wasn't expecting the sudden attack, and took a punch to the jaw. Recovering, he sent his  
  
fist into Kermit's gut. The other grabbed his opponent, and they began struggling.  
  
With his back to the door, Kermit never saw the second man. A cloth came over his mouth and nose, but with Erickson pinning his arms, he was helpless. As the  
  
darkness took hold, his last thought was of Kesley.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kermit threw open the door of the precinct, and all but ran into the squadroom. He was halted at the sound of a low voice. "Forget something,  
  
*Detective*?"  
  
He spun around, and was ready to deck the Chief. He would have, had he not seen Captain Karen Simms standing in her doorway. She nodded to him. "In my  
  
office. Now."  
  
When the door was closed she indicated for him to sit down. "Imagine my surprise at coming in this morning, and finding your badge on my desk. Not to mention the  
  
report from Strenlich. What happened, Kermit?"  
  
He remained standing, and glanced at her. "I don't have time for this." He raised a hand to stop the outburst. "I had a visit from Erickson yesterday. I don't know how  
  
he got out, but he's taken Kes."  
  
The Captain sat heavily. "Peter told me about your daughter. I know how I'd feel if it were Todd. Any ideas on where he'd take her?"  
  
Kermit shook his head, and took his sunglasses off, rubbing his eyes. "I was drugged. I only came to an hour ago." He growled and punched the back of the chair.  
  
"Why the hell didn't he just take me?"  
  
Simms came around the desk and took his hand. "We'll find her, Kermit."  
  
The ex-mercenary smiled slightly, and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Karen. Permission to kill the perp, Captain?"  
  
She gave him a small hug of reassurance, and hoped he was kidding. Going for the door, she opened it. "Caine, get in here."  
  
Once in the office, Peter was briefed on what had happened. Kermit glanced at his friend. "I'd like your father's help, Pete."  
  
"Of course," he replied, without hesitation.  
  
The ex-mercenary looked at each in turn. "I don't have to tell you, but I want this kept unofficial. If Erickson even suspects, and the FBI isn't exactly descrite, he'll . .  
  
."  
  
Peter clasped his friend's shoulder. "We'll get Kes back. Alive."  
  
  
  
Caine met the trio back at Kermit's apartment. They had decided the only thing to do was wait for Erickson to contact the ex-mercenary. Kermit, for his part, was  
  
kicking himself for not bugging Kesley. "If I had been *thinking*, I would have planted a device on her. I should've seen this coming."  
  
Peter shook his head. "There's no way you could have. Erickson's return was unpredictable."  
  
"I'm not talking about Erickson!" Kermit snarled. "There are enough people in my past . . ."  
  
Peter turned to his father. "What do you see?"  
  
Caine stared off at the wall. "Darkness. Kesley is frightened, but unharmed. I also see a desert, but it is part of her imagination. She is thirsty."  
  
Kermit had long ago learned to trust in the priest's visions, but it didn't help. He stood up, abruptly. "I can't take this," he stated, and went out on the balcony.  
  
He leaned on the railing and removed his sunglasses. Rubbing his eyes, he was glad no one could see the tears. This young girl had come to him, wanting nothing but  
  
to know who he was. Now she was finding out in ways she could never have imagined. Kermit kicked the railing in frustration, and listened to the resounding pang.  
  
"She will be . . . alright." He looked up to see Caine standing beside him. "Kesley is strong. Like her father."  
  
Kermit snorted. "Oh yeah. So strong, I just let Erickson take her. This is stupid. I hardly know Kes, but I feel for her more than any other kid out there."  
  
Caine smiled and shrugged. "You are feeling like a father. You do not know her, yet you do. There is a bond formed by family that knows nothing of contact."  
  
Kermit clasped the older man's shoulder in thanks, and Caine disappeared inside in Captain Simms came out. The detective smiled at her. "Thanks for being here."  
  
She returned the smile. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. You've been there for me when no one else was, Kermit."  
  
He nodded. "So, this is a debt repaid." He took her hand. "I know it's more than that." Kermit paused, not sure if he should ask. "Is this how you felt when Todd was  
  
in trouble?"  
  
Simms frowned, and for a moment Kermit regretted the question. "I think you're feeling worse, because at least I knew where he was. Peter was telling me that Kes  
  
is quite a girl."  
  
Kermit smiled. "Oh yeah . . . Karen . . ."  
  
"I'd like to meet her when she gets back," she interrupted, not allowing the repeat 'thank you'.  
  
Before anymore could be said, Caine poked his head out. "There is a . . . phone call."  
  
Kermit flew past him, all but ripping the phone from Peter's hand. The others stood and listened. "Erickson, where are you? . . . Is she alright? . . . Where? . . ."  
  
As he hung up, the ex-mercenary replaced his shades. Without saying a word, he retrieved his jacket, and checked the clip of his 'disk protector'. He was almost to  
  
the door when Simms blocked his way. "Hold on. Where are you going?"  
  
Kermit stared at her as if what was said on the balcony meant nothing. "I'm supposed to meet him in an hour. Alone."  
  
  
  
The interior of the warehouse was dark, in contrast to the bright sunshine surrounding it. Kermit drew his gun, there was no way he was going to be surprised twice  
  
in as many days. He walked to the center of the building, and saw Erickson standing not twenty feet before him. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions," the other shot back. "Who is this *delightful* young girl?"  
  
Erickson hadn't guessed, which meant Kesley hadn't told him. 'Good job, kid. Keep him guessing.' Kermit glared at his nemesis through the dark shades, seeing  
  
nothing but a dark outline. "What girl?"  
  
A struggle could be heard to the right, and the ex-mercenary glanced out of the corner of his sunglasses, his body still facing Erickson. A henchman was half carrying  
  
an unconscious Kesley. He leaned his burden against his side, and pointed his gun at her.  
  
"This girl," Erickson replied, oozing sarcasm. "Who is she, Griffin?"  
  
Kermit tried to remain in control, but it wasn't easy. He wanted to tear them both apart. before shooting them in the head. He turned and glared at his tormentor. "Let  
  
her go, Erickson!" he snarled.  
  
"Whatever you say." He grinned and nodded to his flunky. The other laughed wickedly, and released his hold on Kesley. She slid to the ground, still unconscious.  
  
The hood flashed a look at the detective, cocked his gun, and aimed it at the girl's head.  
  
Kermit's eyes widened, fear shooting through the adrenaline. "NO!" he screamed as he lunged forward. Before he made it very far a fist shot out and connected with  
  
his jaw.  
  
Just as he reeled, he saw Caine step up behind the henchman. The priest pinched the man's nerve at the base of his neck, and he fell to the floor. Kermit recovered  
  
and saw Erickson fleeing. When Caine made to go after him, the ex-mercenary held up a hand. "This time he's mine. Don't worry, I won't use my gun."  
  
Erickson rounded the last stack of crates to find Kermit waiting for him. Without a word, he tackled the detective, sending him against the wall. Kermit fought with  
  
everything he had. It wasn't bad enough that this piece of scum had tried to poison the city, and had escaped prison. It wasn't enough that he had found Kermit, and  
  
wanted revenge. This slime had taken Kesley, hurt his daughter, and *that* was enough.  
  
Kermit threw punch after punch, occasionally receiving, but not caring. He didn't even notice that Erickson was so badly hurt, that he had to hold him against the wall  
  
to continue beating him. He felt a light but restraining hand on his shoudler, suddenly stopping him. Released, Erickson melted to the floor.  
  
Caine waited until his friend turned to see him. "He will not bother you again. Now, we must get Kesley out of here."  
  
  
  
Two days later, Kesley was still laid out on the platform at Caine's apartment. Kermit had picked her up from the warehouse floor, and brought her here. She was  
  
still unconscious, and he hadn't left her side. Taking his shades off, he rubbed his eyes. He'd had only catnaps since her rescue, and it was beginning to show.  
  
Kesley stirred and her dark eyes fluttered open. She focused on Kermit. "Dad?"  
  
He looked up and stared at her. He wasn't surprised at her waking, it was her choice of words that caught him. He smiled down at her, and brushed her hair out of  
  
her eyes. "Hey, Kes. How ya feeling, kid?"  
  
She yawned and smiled. "Tired. What happeneds?"  
  
"As far as Caine could tell, you were dehydrated, but not hurt."  
  
"I meant to you," she corrected, pointing to his black eye.  
  
Kermit grinned, and made to put his sunglasses back on. "I rescued you."  
  
Kesley reached up and stopped him from returning the shades. "I want to see your eyes." She laughed, slightly. "I guess that guy pissed you off."  
  
Kermit chuckled. "Oh yeah." He had been thinking about this for the past two days, and just had to tell her. "Kes, when you were taken . . . Let's just say, I don't  
  
want to go through it again."  
  
"Kermit, please don't," Kesley pleaded softly as she attempted to sit up. "Don't send me away." The detective lowered his head. "You can teach me how to be  
  
careful. Who to watch for."  
  
He looked up at her, at the dark eyes so much like his. He'd been a loner for what felt like his whole life, keeping people away in order to protect them. Now a  
  
young girl was asking to be allowed into that space. Not just any girl; his daughter. Kermit didn't know what to do. Kesley had no other family, but could he really  
  
protect her?  
  
When he blinked back to the present, Kermit saw the tears on her face. He sat on the edge and pulled her close. "Aw, Kes. Don't cry. We'll try it, okay? You'll have  
  
to help me out, though. I've never had a roommate."  
  
Kesley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The family never noticed Caine leaning in the doorway. And they didn't see him quietly walk away with a  
  
smile and say, "Oh yeah."  
  
The Beginning . . . 


End file.
